Various containers, spouts, pullout spouts and applicator systems, such as those described below, are known.
Containers having pullout spouts for pouring a liquid are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,473,295 (Dryer), 1,797,676 (Baker), 2,040,625 (Myers), 3,372,846 (Berkus), 4,461,406 (Vannucci), 4,726,491 (Moon). In such case, the pullout spout is generally located within an opening of, and sealingly connected with, the container. The pullout spout is movable like a telescope between a fully retracted position where its outlet is within the opening of the container and a fully protruded position. In many instances, the container opening as well as the pullout spout are provided with threads for threadedly connecting a sealing cap. When attached, the sealing cap engages the pullout spout and the thread of the opening, to close the container opening to prevent leakage of the contents of the container. Alternatively, the threads can be provided on the end of the pullout spout.
However, such devices merely dispense the liquid out from a relatively large opening in order to pour the liquid. There is no means for dispensing the liquid in a slow, uniform flow, for example, for scrubbing an external surface or a body part.
Although applicator heads are known which are fixed to an opening of a bottle or other container, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,261,515 (Luedtke) and 4,961,661 (Sutton et al), valves for preventing liquid flow are formed in the bottle opening and not in the applicator heads. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,661 to Sutton et al, a plug connected with the inner wall of the tube that supports the applicator head, is provided within the duct of the tube, which plug closes the bore when the tube is tightly screwed onto the cap. A similar arrangement is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,515 to Luedtke. However, it is desirable to provide the valve in the applicator head mounted to a telescoping tube for better control, which is not shown by these references.
Applicator heads, such as sponges and the like, are known to be secured to the end of a telescoping tube. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,047,852 (Strickland), 2,119,646 (Pidel), 3,106,741 (Stoner) and 4,135,274 (Freeman), as well as Danish Patent No. 104,197. However, no valves are provided in the applicator heads to prevent fluid flow when the applicator heads are extended.